The Make Up
by anonymouspotterfan
Summary: Post DH. After the final battle Harry wants nothing more than to be with Ginny, but will she feel the same? When love is strong enough to conquer death is there anything that can come in between?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story takes place the morning after the Final Battle. This is my first fanfiction work so please be honest with any areas you see that I can improve. I know this first chapter is short but I promise the rest will be much longer (2500-5000 words) Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and am making no money off of this!

The Make Up

by: anonymouspotterfan

Chapter 1.

Harry awoke feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. The memories of what occurred just last night had haunted his dreams. Voldermort was dead, he knew he should feel relieved but he couldn't. The loss of life weighed heavily upon him. The deaths of four of his friends hurt him more than anything There was Lupin and Tonks who had just given birth to Teddy. Now they were gone and little Teddy would have to live like he did, without knowing his parents. Then there was Fred. One of his favorite Weasleys. No matter how down Harry was there was hardly a moment where Fred couldn't put a smile on his face. Collin Creavey's death completely shocked Harry. He knew that Collin was still underage so he would of never assumed that Collin would have taken part in the final battle. He knew that the wizarding world would be in morning for a good deal of time. He also knew that he would do anything he could to help them recover.

Harry knew that there was only one person who could possibly make him feel better but he was too worried to how she would react to him to look for her before he had gone to sleep the night before. Would she blame me for Fred's death? Harry's deepest fear was that she and the rest of her family would hate him. Regardless, he knew he had to seek her out and it was only this that got him off his bed to shower and get ready.

Once he had showered and dressed he reluctantly trudged down the steps to the common room. He fully expected it to be packed with students. Upon entering the Common Room he noticed only 2 people, Hermoine and Ron. It seemed they had fallen asleep together on one of the couches. Seeing them together put a small smile on his face.

"oy, wake up you two!" said Harry, who was struggling not to laugh as the two shot apart from each other.

"whoz there?" said Ron dumbly

"it's me you prat, about time you wake up" laughed Harry.

At first look Harry thought Ron might hex him for waking him up so early but as a couple seconds went by Ron seemed to fully awaken. Hermoine on the other hand was now sitting next to Ron blushing like mad.

"Harry I hope you don't think less of me but I was extremely tired and Ron held me while I fell asleep." said Hermoine in a mortified voice.

Harry choking back another fit of laughter calmy said "Don't worry about it Hermoine, it's about time you guys realized you were meant for each other." at this point it Hermoine visibly let out her breath and became much more cheery.

Harry suddenly realized why he was so nervous coming down here. "Would you happen to know if Ginny has come down already?" He looked to Ron after speaking hoping he wouldn't be upset with the question. He remember Ron's talk with him after Ron had caught Ginny and him kissing on his birthday.

"Sorry Harry but this is the first time we have been up since falling asleep last night" Ron said with a rather large grin on his face

"Ok, thanks mate, I guess I will go down to Great Hall and see if she is having breakfast" Harry said back as he got up to leave.

On his walk down to the Great Hall he went over in his head what he would say to Ginny. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be there for her, that he would always be there for her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her exactly how much he loved her.

Walking into the Great Hall harry noticed that the atmosphere was a mixture of joy and sadness. Everywhere you looked a small group of people could be seen huddled together, providing strength for each other. But there was only one individual Harry really wanted to see at the moment. Making his way to the Gryffndor table was not an easy thing. Every ten feet or so he would be stopped in order for people to congratulate him. Harry naturally being a shy and guarded person hated the attention but he didn't say anything.

Finally after ten minutes of shaking hands and hugs he finally made it to the Gryffndor table and his eyes met the eyes of the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Upon seeing Harry, Ginny's eyes went wide and she immediately stood up and raced out of the hall.

It felt like his heart had stopped. He couldn't get his brain around what happened. Harry stood there for another minute or two before finally turning back the way he came. He must find her he thought to himself.

A/N: please review! I want you to share your thoughts with me please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am not sure exactly how many chapters this story will be but I do know it won't be an extremely long fic. I am hoping to do a fic that is rather similar and It would focus on the 19 years in between the end of Deathly Hallows and the Eopilogue. Tell me what ya think of that idea please.

Chapter 2.

Harry didn't know what to do. It felt like all the air had been squeezed out of him. He was in full panic mode. _I should of known she was gonna hate me_ he thought to himself. He momentarily thought about just giving up and going back to his bed but something stopped him. It was in that moment that Harry had finally been able to see just how much he was in love with Ginny. He didn't care that with one simple word she could break his heart. He knew that he would try his hardest and hope that Ginny would love him as well. He knew that she had liked him but he had always hoped it would be more. The couple of weeks they had at the end of his sixth year were some of the happiest of his life. His favorite thing they would do is that on the occasion when they weren't tied down with the homework the would go to the lake and just sit and talk for hours at time. He learned so much about Ginny that he had never know and suspected there weren't many people that did know. He was also able to open up to her like he never had been able to with anyone else. He was amazed that Ginny actually wanted to know about his life before he came to Hogwarts. It was a very new experiece to him that someone could be so interested in Harry Potter and not the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry didn't expect Ginny to get as mad as she did when he explained to her how he was forced to sleep in a small cupboard underneath the stairs, or how Dudley got away with everything and Harry would get in serious trouble for the smallest of things. Ginny had grown up in a loving family environemt. She couldn't get around how his Aunt Petunia could treat her nephew like he was dirt. Harry remembered this conversation best not for talk of his family but of what she had said after he told her his story. He had just finished describing how happy he had been when Hagrid had taken him away when Ginny looked up into his eyes and smiled and had told him that she was sure that he would have a great big family of his own someday. It was at this point she kisses him on the cheek and he thought for sure he heard her whisper _with me. _He wasn't able to ask because at that point they were interrupted by Ron. Harry snapped out of his happy memory and the awful events of the Great Hall came back to him.

Harry had no idea where Ginny had gone to so the first thing he had to do was return to his bedroom and retrieve the Marauder's Map. Five uneventful minutes later Harry had activated the map and began his search for Ginny. He had thought she might of gone done to Hagrid's hut so that was the first place hehad looked but no luck. He knew how much Ginny loved flying so he checked the quidditch grounds next without any lucky. Try as he might he couldn't seem to spot her dot. And then out of nowhere it hit him where to look and sure enough there was a dot with the name Ginny Weasley. He scolded himself over not thinking of this place sooner. It was an emotional place for the both of them. Harry put his map back into the safe confines of his trunk and departed.

On his trip to the second floor he played over and over in his mind what had occurred shortly before in the Great Hall. No matter how he looked at it he could only come up with one answer and that was that she did not want to see him ever again. He knew that whatever the problem was it had to be a big one. Ginny was never one to keep quiet if something had upset her. She voiced her opinion because she was a very strong individual. _It's one of the things I love most about her_ he thought. There it was again, the word love. The words Ginny and love just seem to go together to him. Harry felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he admitted to himself that it was more than likely she did not feel this way about him. He tried his hardest not to let his thoughts wonder to what his future held for him. He knew that his future would not be complete unless he had a certain read haired lady with him. He couldn't stop himself from picturing them years down the road with a big house and perhaps a family as well. He smiled at the thought of having a family. The thought of being a parent did scare him worse than Voldermort ever had but he knew that if Ginny was with him he could do almost anything. _Wow_ he thought to himself, here he was planning his life out with a woman who at this moment had to of hated him. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up so high but it was impossible not to. A couple tears slide down his face as the thought of Ginny marrying someone else came across his mind. But thankfully for himself he pushed it out of his head as fast as it had came. Lost in his thoughts he had failed to notice until now that he had reached his destination. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and walked in ready to tell her how he felt. The only problem was that she was no longer alone......

A/N: As you might of guessed I am one for cliffhangers lol. I am interested to see if anyone can guess the location of the room Ginny is in. First person to review with the correct location will get their first name placed in my story as an OC! So be sure to review thanks! I also know I promised longer chapters but this story might only be 4 chapters so I will save the good long stuff for my next story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter of this small story. My next project will likely be a post Deathly Hallows fic. I plan on that one being a rather long one with multiple chapters. Might be easier for you to put me on author alert so you know when it comes out. Thank you so much for reading my story! Let's get to it.

Chapter 3.

"Hello Ginny. Hello Hermoine. What are you guys doing here?" said Harry nervously. They both looked like they had been crying for some amount of time. Ginny's eyes were puffy and blood shot. It looked like she hadn't been sleeping well either. Harry knew that Hermoine had been having similar problems.

"Hi Harry" said Ginny and Hermoine in a low voice. While not exactly the greeting he had hope for from Ginny, which was something along the lines of dashing to him and kissing him, he knew it could have been worse.

"I found Ginny here and we've been talking for a couple minutes. I'll leave you two alone. See you at lunch I expect." said Hermoine as she walked to the door and left leaving Harry alone with Ginny.

"I suppose your wondering why I would come to Moaning Myrtle's by myself." asked Ginny

"Yeah and well I was also wondering why you ran from me when you saw me in the Great Hall." responded Harry. A battle was raging inside his head. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and sweep her up in a big hug but he knew he should wait to see how she responded to him first.

Ginny looked up and met Harry's gaze and more tears escaped from her eyes. Visibly it was easy to see she was struggling to refrain from sobbing.

"YOU WERE DEAD HARRY!" she screamed at him. "DEAD! I SAW HAGRID CARRYING YOUR BODY!" she screamed at him. With that she broke down completely. At that Harry ran to her and held her as tight as he could.

"Ginny I had to do it, you can't understand right now but I will explain it to you I promise" Harry whispered in her ear. It was breaking his heart to see the woman he loved crying so much over him. He had grown up nearly his entire life thinking that it was impossible for another human being to love him, to care for him. It was something he was not use to. Then at the age of eleven his life took a dramatic turn for the better. He learned about being a wizard and a happiness filled him that was indescribable. Somewhere along the way he had come to love the Weasley's as a family. Them being the closest thing he has ever had to a true family. He saw the way they each loved each other and recently he had notice they might feel that way about him too.

"Harry it felt like my life was over, I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't care that Bellatrix could of killed me. If anything I would of welcomed it." she said in between sobs. Hearing that made Harry himself start to cry.

"Ginny I can't believe I am hearing what you are saying. You are one of the strongest persons I know. But you deserve to know why I did it."

"During the break in the fighting I discovered I was a horucrux." He told her softly. Ginny's eyes opened in shock at the startling revelation.

"oh wow Harry I can't imagine how you had to feel when finding out that. But what does that have to do with you pretending to be dead?" she asked him.

"Well I better tell you that I actually did die. I walked into his camp to sacrifice myself so that all of his horucrux's would be destroyed, allowing someone to finally kill him since he would be mortal now. He didn't waste much time in shooting the killing curse at me. It was completely painless. And when I woke up I was at Kings Cross with Dumbledore. He explained to me that I could either continue on to my next destination or I could come back and have a chance at finally defeating Voldermort." he told her. Ginny could only be described as being shocked. It looked like she had a million questions but she allowed him to continue.

"Since I am here now, it is obvious that I chose to come back. You were one of my main reasons for coming back. I couldn't stand the thought knowing that Voldermort might have been able to harm you."

"I woke up at Voldermort's camp with no time having passed. Narcassa Malfoy lied to Voldermort to and told him I was dead. It was important for him to believe I was dead that way he would become overconfident and want to show the other fighters at Hogwarts that there so called Hero was dead." he said to her.

"Well you know the rest. Neville killed Nagini and that was the last of his horucrux's. Voldermort was finally mortal. And I succeeded in killing him when his spelled backfired. "he said into her shoulder. She pulled away from him and Harry became worried that she was going to run away again. But instead she she spoke to him.

" I cannot believe you did all this for us Harry. You were going to sacrifice yourself to give each of us a better chance at living. You truly are the bravest person I know."

"Trust me Ginny, I didn't feel very brave when I was standing before him but thinking of you calmed me down. I don't think I could of done it without those thoughts." he said with a small smile. "I don't know what is going to happen to us but I know what I want to happen. I do have something to say to you that is long over do."

With a curious expression she asked "What's that Harry?"

"Ginny, even though we only dated for a short amount of time and we have been apart for nearly a year, you have brought me a lot of happiness. More than I feel I could ever deserve. If there is one thing I am sure of right now, it's that...... I love you Ginny!" he said while not meeting her eyes.

"Oh Harry! I have been waiting for you to say those words for so long. You have made me very happy as well. I have had a crush on you ever since I was a little girl but I had gotten over the crush I had on the Boy-Who-Lived and I started to fall in love with Harry Potter." she said will a large grin. "I love you too and I always will" she gushed at him.

Harry's heart filled with happiness as he pulled her tight again and they shared a kiss that seemed to last for hours. When they finally broke apart they were both sharing equally large smiles.

"We better go find my family or they will be dead worried" Ginny told him.

"Yeah I suppose so, but I kiss you again. " he said back to her.

And with that they locked lips again in the first of many kisses they shared that night and then proceeded to leave the bathroom for the Great Hall. They both knew that they had shared something truly amazing and they couldn't have been more thrilled at how it had gone. They were both truly in love and for the first time in many months for both of them, they had felt comfortable. Love as Dumbledore once said, is the strongest magic there is. And there was no better proof than the Harry and Ginny.

A/N: well that is the ending to my first story. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I am not too sure on the ending so I may update it at a later time but at the same time I do kinda like it. But I did not write this story for just me, I wrote it for you! Lol ha cheesy!

d'espoir was the lucky reviewer who guessed correctly so her name will be included in my next story as an OC!


End file.
